Ensèñame
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: <html><head></head>Se acurrucó mejor contra él y lo sintió tensarse de nuevo, pero no por ello alejarse. Sip, nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero podía apostar a que "eso" era más grande de lo normal. ¿Sería porque él era un medio demonio? [Reto de cumpleaños para Oaky-chan, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Adv: Lemon.</html>


**Enséñame**

**Summary:** Se acurrucó mejor contra él y lo sintió tensarse de nuevo, pero no por ello alejarse. Sip, nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero podía apostar a que "eso" era más grande de lo normal. ¿Sería porque él era un medio demonio? [Reto de cumpleaños para Oaky-chan, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo único**

Sonrojados hasta la médula, se mantenían en un abrazo, desnudos, en la cama de la miko, en su época, en su casa, en su… Ok, mucho "en su…".

El punto era que se encontraban sumamente sonrojados y avergonzados. Arrepentidos no, pero eso no les quitaba la timidez y el temor de que, aunque sí hubiera sido un completo desastre, hubiera salido mal.

La familia de la chica no estaba, otra vez habían ganado un viaje y al no saber que ella iba a regresar se fueron, dejándola sola en casa.

¿Por qué de pronto, justo desde que ella había comenzado sus aventuras en el Sengoku, su familia parecía haber convocado un hechizo que los hacía ganar todo tipo de rifas y concursos?

Bueno, admitía que le habían hecho una especie de favor, ya que de otra forma no estaría en la forma en que se encontraba: desnuda y en los brazos del hanyô.

No tenía idea de cómo demonios habían llegado hasta allí, pero estaba segura de que no se arrepentía, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos al saber que ambos estaban como Kami los trajo al mundo.

No necesitaba ver hacia arriba para saber que el hanyô estaba igual, o más sonrojado que ella.

Sí, había sido un caos total, pero buehh…

Se sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos que de ser por ella, estaría así por siempre, no importaba la vergüenza que sintiera.

Sintió que el medio demonio se estaba relajando, porque, de una forma inconsciente, había comenzado a acariciar su espalda con sus garras de una forma suave, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Se acurrucó mejor contra él y lo sintió tensarse de nuevo, pero no por ello alejarse.

En su vida, jamás imaginó su primera vez con un medio demonio. Claro que jamás se hubiera imaginado enamorarse de uno, o siquiera conocer a uno, ya que no tenía idea de que existían.

Sintió como el hanyô tomaba un poco más de confianza y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Siguieron así, abrazados y sin decir nada.

Trataba de imaginar lo que estaría rondando por la mente del hanyô, y sin querer queriendo su imaginación se fue hasta los debates que mantenían el medio demonio y Kôga, pensando en su siguiente discusión.

"¡Aléjate de mi mujer, Inu-koro!"

_"¡Ja! ¡Ella nunca fue tu mujer, rabioso! Y para que lo sepas, deberías dejar de acercarte a ella, ya que es MI mujer ahora."_

_Sip. InuYasha era un celoso-posesivo compulsivo._

Aunque… ¿Él la consideraría de esa manera? Bueno, habían hecho el amor, eran ahora una pareja, ¿no? No creía que el hanyô fuera de esas personas que pensaran en eso de "amigos con derecho". Al menos estaba completamente segura de que para él eso no había sido solo sexo, ya que InuYasha no era de ese tipo de personas. Imagínense, lo que para él, un ser que vivió solo prácticamente toda su vida, significaría un beso, ya era bastante, y de allí a tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, era realmente un gran paso.

Pensó en lo que había pasado tan solo unos minutos atrás y se preguntó, ¿a él le habría parecido atractivo su cuerpo? Bueno, ella era una mujer bonita, o al menos eso creía. No era para decirse una tabla, tenía sus curvas, no exageradas pero allí estaban. Una mujer promedio, bonita, atractiva de forma natural y sin necesitar nada más, pero, ¿a él le habría gustado? No estaba segura de querer preguntárselo, prefería poder disfrutar del momento en el que estaba junto con el hombre que amaba.

Miró ligeramente hacia abajo. Sus pechos estaban aplastados contra el pecho de él, debido al abrazo, y que por suerte, o por desgracia, no la dejaban ver más allá.

Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, recordando que había visto en todo su esplendor, lo que el hanyô ocultaba bajo sus holgadas ropas.

Sip, nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero podía apostar a que "eso" era más grande de lo normal. ¿Sería porque era un medio demonio? A lo mejor, pero estaba segura de que nunca preguntaría eso.

También pensó en que había descubierto que allí abajo el vello del hanyô también era plateado. Recordarlo la hizo sonrojar de nuevo.

Por un momento quiso saber que sería lo que el hanyô estaba pensando en ese momento. A lo mejor cosas como las que ella estaba pensando, a lo mejor no…

Se preguntó qué sería de su relación desde ese momento. Era obvio que su relación había dado un gran paso, pero, ¿hasta dónde llegaría ese gran paso?

Levantó la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del hanyô.

Él miraba un punto vacío, sonrojado, nervioso y avergonzado, pero sin aflojar su agarre en ella en ningún momento.

Al notar su movimiento, bajó su vista a la miko, y se sonrojó más aun, si es que era posible.

_—K-Kagome, yo…_

_¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?_

_Se había acostado con ella, y no es que se arrepintiera, pero nunca había estado en ninguna situación parecida, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir o que hacer._

_El tono temeroso con que él había mencionado su nombre la hizo temer. ¿Y si se arrepentía?_

_— ¿T-Te arrepientes?__—musitó en un hilillo de voz._

_Él se tensó, nervioso._

_— ¡C-Claro que no! No digas tonterías.__—musitó con las mejillas rojas.__—Y-Yo… solo no sé que tengo que hacer ahora.__—admitió, tratando de ignorar sus deseos de huir de allí como cobarde._

_—Yo tampoco.__—admitió ella también._

_—Eh… ¿Estás bien? ¿Y-Ya no te duele? —se animó a preguntar. Sabía que la había lastimado, aunque ella tratara de ocultárselo, él había olido su sangre._

_La miko negó con una sonrisa tímida._

_Juntó todo el poco valor que tenía y se acercó para besar al hanyô en la mejilla. Este solo se sonrojó más y evitó su mirada, avergonzado._

_Volvió a recostarse en su pecho, sonriente._

_—Me gusta estar así contigo. —susurró bajito, pero el hanyô pudo oírla._

_—Yo… Etto, a-a mí también._

_Sonrió más aun y lo abrazó más fuerte._

_—Te quiero, InuYasha. —le dijo con voz dulce y relajada._

_—Keh, ya lo sé, tonta. —musitó aun más rojo que antes._

_¿Qué por qué están así de avergonzados? ¿Qué qué fue lo que ocurrió como para que estén así? ¿Qué por qué hago estas preguntas?_

_Bueno, todo se remonta a esa misma mañana… Bueno, estaban de mañana, pero la autora omnipresente se refiere a exactamente una hora antes._

_**-Una larga y tortuosa hora antes-**_

_—…_

_Se rascó una oreja de forma distraída, sin despegar la vista de la miko del futuro._

_¿Por qué mierda le gustaban tanto esos exámenes y esa tal escuela? ¡Lo único que hacía era retrasarlos a todos!_

_¿Lo peor de todo?_

_¡Ah, sí!_

_No podía sacarse de la mente lo que Miroku le había dicho, una información que fue más o menos en una menor medida de trauma cuando la señora Higurashi se lo había explicado. Él __**no**__ le había pedido explicaciones a nadie, y eso era cierto, no tenía la más mínima idea de porqué justo en el mismo día, una persona vulgar y pervertida y luego una amable y comprensiva se habían propuesto enseñarle prácticamente lo mismo._

_Se encontraba solo con Kagome en su casa, lo que de algún modo trataba de motivarlo a preguntarle a la miko sobre… bueno… "eso"._

_Sí, podía ser el tema más horrible y bochornoso pero Kagome era la persona en que más confiaba, y a pesar de que posiblemente lo mandara al suelo por lo que él quería preguntar, era la única opción que tenía. Imagínense, ¿Myôga? ¡Ese viejo no podía decir lo más mínimo sobre ese tipo de temas sin perturbarlo de por vida! ¿Sango? ¡Hiraikotsu! Definitivamente prefería los "¡Al suelo!" de Kagome. ¿Kaede? Ni loco le preguntaría a esa vieja, ¡si hasta dudaba de que fuera una mujer! ¿Shippô? El muy burro hasta sugería que se bañaran todos juntos, solo que sin el toque morboso en que lo hacía Miroku. ¿Kirara? "Mew". Hasta que no supiera que significaba el "Mew" no valdría la pena. ¿Kôga? ¡¿Por qué demonios ese lobo apareció en su lista mental?! Em… ¿Kikyô? A menos que él quisiera que su trasero fuera purificado, ni se acercaría a la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos._

_En fin, por todos los puntos en que él quisiera verlo, todo señalaba a una misma persona: Kagome._

_— ¡Terminé, Iujuuu! —exclamó emocionada la miko, separándose de golpe de su escritorio con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba en pose triunfal._

_Volteó a ver al hanyô con extrañeza._

_—InuYasha, ¿te sientes bien? No has dicho nada durante horas. —le preguntó con un ligero tinte de preocupación en su voz._

_—Eh…—un ligero sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas. —Oe, Kagome…—comenzó con voz temblorosa._

_Ella le miró extrañada y curiosa. ¿Qué ocurría con InuYasha?_

_—Yo… eh… tengo una pregunta. —logró articular._

_La miko asintió sonriente, dándole a entender que prosiguiera._

_— ¡Pero promete que no me enviaras al suelo! —la voz exaltada de él la hizo dar un respingo, pero de todos modos asintió._

_Se levantó y se sentó en la cama junto al hanyô._

_— ¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha?_

_—Y-Yo… Quería saber si tú… Eh…—sus mejillas ahora hacían una honorable competencia con sus propias ropas. —Si tú, podrías… e-enseñarme. —musitó con dificultad._

_— ¿Enseñarte? ¿Matemáticas? —fue lo primero que vino a su mente, ya que en eso estaba trabajando._

_— ¡No! Y-Yo… me gustaría que tú… me enseñes… qu-qué es… Eh…_

_— ¿Mm? —insistió, interesada._

_—Megustaríaquemeenseñesqueeshacerelamor. —dijo tan rápido que la miko no logró entender más allá del "Me gustaría"._

_— ¿Qué? No te entendí nada. —dijo de forma sincera y él suspiró._

_—Yo… quiero que me enseñes a… ¡Pero no vayas a golpearme! —la miko asintió, confundida. —Quiero que me enseñes qué es hacer el amor. —admitió en voz muy bajita, con las mejillas totalmente rojas._

_La miko abrió los ojos como platos al entender lo que decía y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso._

_—Y-Yo… ¿P-Por qué? —logró preguntar, confundida._

_—Eh… T-Tu madre d-dijo que eso era lo que teníamos que hacer p-para darle nietos, y Miroku dijo que era a-algo muy, etto… b-bonito y placentero… Y q-quería saber si tú… ¿querrías enseñarme? —lo último sonó más a una pregunta que a cualquier otra cosa._

_—Y-Y… ¿P-Por qué yo? —dejó escapar._

_En realidad era algo que necesitaba saber._

_—Es que tú… e-eres en quien más confío y yo… etto… Quería que fuera contigo._

_Bien, ahora ambos estaban más rojos que dos tomates maduros._

_¿Hacer el amor con InuYasha?_

_¡Kami-sama! Estaba segura de que no podría estar más feliz, ni más nerviosa. No era que se sintiera insegura, sino que con él perdía toda su valentía._

_— ¿K-Kagome? —murmuró en un susurro al ver que ella no contestaba._

_—Yo… ¿En serio tú… quieres hacerlo conmigo? —preguntó._

_— ¡Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, tonta! —exclamó nervioso._

_— ¿S-Sabes cómo? —se animó a preguntar._

_—M-Más o menos._

_Se acercó un poco más a él y puso una de sus manos sobre la de InuYasha, mirándolo de reojo, lo que hizo que él se coloreara más aun._

_— ¿K-Kagome?_

_Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como examinándolo._

De pronto se alejó de él y se puso en pie, suspirando de forma cansada.

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Bueno yo…—exclamó poniéndose en pie también._

_Miró el piso sonrojado. ¿Qué podría decirle?_

_Se sorprendió al sentir como de pronto ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho._

_—S-Si tú quieres… Yo lo haré. —dijo Kagome._

_Un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Le estaba diciendo que sí haría __eso__ con él?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—E-Espera. —tartamudeó._

_Sip. ¿Qué como habían llegado hasta allí? Ni idea, amigos._

_No habían llegado a tocarse, en realidad. Ella se había quitado la ropa y había dejado que él hiciera lo mismo._

_Ahora se hallaban ambos desnudos, él sobre ella, viéndose._

_— ¿Q-Qué ocurre? —musitó temeroso. ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?_

_—Es que… tu cabello me hace cosquillas. —musitó sonrojada. Él la miró confundido y ella, cogiendo valor de quien sabe dónde, lo besó._

_Dejó que el beso fuera suave y placentero, y jadeo cuando se separaron._

_—Kagome, ¿puedo…?—intentó preguntar viendo ligeramente hacia abajo, a los pechos de la chica._

_Ella asintió nerviosa._

_Él llevó su mano hacia uno de sus pechos y tocó su pezón con un dedo._

_— ¿Qué haces? —murmuró sonrojada._

_—No sé. —admitió._

_La escuchó suspirar cuando pellizcó levemente el pezón._

_— ¿Estuvo bien? —se animó a preguntar._

_Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, dejándole explorar toda la zona de su pecho con las manos._

_Esta vez fue él quien la besó, igual de despacio que antes._

_—Kagome…_

_¿Era ilusión suya o la voz de InuYasha sonaba más ronca y masculina de lo normal?_

_Por pura curiosidad, miró hacia abajo._

_Lo vio. Sip, lo vio del verbo Kami-sama. El miembro del hanyô se encontraba semi-erecto, pero aun así le pareció grande. ¿Esa cosa entraría en ella? No quería ni verlo cuando estuviera erecto de verdad._

_— ¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó apenada al sentir que él dirigía una de sus manos a su trasero._

_—E-Es que a Miroku parece gustarle. —admitió sonrojado. —y yo… q-quería probar._

_— ¿T-Te gusta? —preguntó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico._

_—Sí…—dijo bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado. — ¿Te molesta?_

_—N-No, me gusta… que me toques. —admitió con las mejillas rojas a más no poder._

_— ¿Sí? —cuestionó, a lo que ella solo asintió._

_Soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir como él lamía su cuello despacio._

_—K-Kagome, ¿puedo? —preguntó, pausando su tarea._

_—S-Sí, InuYasha… —lo último salió en un suspiro, cuando él, despacio, lamió uno de sus pezones._

_—Se siente raro. —escuchó que decía._

_¿A qué se refería?_

_— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curiosa._

_—E-Es que… nunca me había pasado._

_Kagome miró hacia abajo y comprendió. El miembro del hanyô estaba erecto y erguido en todo su esplendor._

_Si antes creía que era grande, ni hablar de ahora._

_—Es muy grande. —musitó._

_— ¿Es malo? —preguntó con inocencia._

_Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

_—Hay chicos que creen que es mejor si tienen eso… grande…—musitó. —yo no sé._

_— ¿Cómo sabes que es grande? ¿Has visto a otros? —musitó ahora molesto._

_Ella soltó un respingo al oír su tono de voz._

_—Claro que no. —dijo rápidamente. —Pero en la escuela nos enseñan estas cosas, para que cuando lo hagamos sepamos lo que hacemos._

_—Ya…—dijo comprendiendo._

_— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó sonrojada._

_—N-No sé, ¿qué debo hacer? —preguntó nervioso._

_Ella, con los nervios a flor de piel, tomó una de las manos del hanyô y la llevó a sus partes más privadas. Él se tensó al sentir "esa" parte de la chica._

_Estaba húmedo y caliente, ¿sería bueno preguntar el porqué?_

_—Estás mojada y… caliente. —musitó, viendo el lugar donde estaba su mano._

_—Es para que puedas entrar más fácil. —dijo ella roja. —pero aun no estoy lista; tócame. —pidió._

_— ¿Eh? —musitó rojo._

_—Necesito que lo hagas para que…—tragó duro. —podamos seguir._

_Él, haciendo caso a lo que decía, movió sus dedos lentamente, sintiéndola cada vez más mojada._

_Ella soltó un gemido y se aferró a su espalda, abriendo un poco más sus piernas._

_— ¿Te lastimo? —preguntó al ver sus reacciones._

_—N-No, se siente… bien, sigue._

_Obedeció._

_La escuchaba gemir y sollozar, pero por alguna razón, esto lo hizo sentirse más ansioso, y comenzó a hacerlo con más rapidez._

_La sintió temblar entre sus brazos mientras que suspiraba su nombre._

_— ¿E-Estás bien? —se animó a preguntar._

_Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados y lo besó._

_—Ya puedes hacerlo. —susurró viéndole a los ojos._

_Él la miró con nerviosismo._

_—Es… ¿Está bien que lo hagamos? —preguntó inseguro._

_Ella abrió sus piernas para él y las enrolló en su cintura._

_—Sí, no te preocupes. —por alguna razón, ahora se sentía más segura._

_Sentía su sexo palpitar, como si necesitara algo._

_Tomó el miembro del hanyô con manos temblorosas y lo guió a su entrada._

_—E-Empuja. —pidió._

_Él la contempló unos segundos. Por alguna razón Kagome se veía extremadamente atractiva de esa forma: desnuda, sonrojada, con la respiración agitada…_

_— ¿InuYasha? —la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_— ¿Te dolerá? —preguntó. Algo había oído hablar a Miroku y a Myôga, lo que menos quería era lastimarla._

_—No te preocupes, hazlo._

_Sin estar del todo seguro empujó, ni lento ni rápido, pero hasta el fondo._

_Sintió como ella gimió de dolor y se abrazaba a él, como buscando consuelo. Lo que le alertó fue el aroma a sangre que sintió en el momento._

_—Kagome, sangras…—musitó aterrado._

_—Está bien, InuYasha, todas las chicas sangran en su primera vez._

_—Te lastimé. —dijo con culpa e intenciones de salir de ella._

_—Está bien, estoy bien._

_— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —se sentía extraño, pero no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer._

_—Muévete._

_— ¿Cómo? —preguntó sin entender._

_—Sal y vuelve a entrar._

_— ¿Así? —dijo dando una pequeña embestida._

_Ella asintió, sintiendo el placer y el dolor inminente del acto._

_Por alguna razón, el moverse dentro de ella pareció despertar algo en él, así que no se detuvo._

_Se sentía extraño, pero no por eso desagradable, más bien… adictivo._

_—Kagome…—jadeó, moviéndose de forma moderada, para no lastimarla._

_—Sigue, sigue…—escuchó que susurraba._

_Notó que Kagome había comenzado a seguir su ritmo con las caderas, hasta que surgió el detonante._

_—Más rápido._

_Sin saberlo, ya se hallaba bombeando con fuerza dentro de ella, quien repetía su nombre una y otra vez, dándole un extraño pero agradable sentimiento._

_— ¡E-Espera! —escuchó que decía._

_Se detuvo, recolectando una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad._

_— ¿Q-Qué ocurre? —preguntó con la respiración acelerada. — ¿Te estoy lastimando? —preguntó._

_—No, no, es solo que, se siente extraño. —musitó._

_—Lo sé. —admitió. — ¿quieres parar?_

_— ¿Tú quieres?_

_Claro que no quería._

_—No._

_—Entonces sigue, InuYasha, por favor._

_Obedeció, comenzando a moverse de nuevo._

_Kagome arqueó su espalda sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en sus partes intimas, sintiendo el duro miembro del hanyô entrar y salir de ella._

_—I-InuYasha…—gimió. —No pares. —eso sonó a suplica, pero de todos modos él no tenía planeado hacerlo._

_Apretó las sábanas y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de soportar más, pero deseando hacerlo._

_—K-Kagome…—gimió InuYasha._

_Sintió algo caliente y húmedo resbalar de su entrepierna, al igual que lo sintió temblar, y supo que había llegado al orgasmo._

_Ella trató de recuperar el aire y lo sintió abrazarla, saliendo de ella._

_— ¿E-Estás bien? —se animó a preguntar._

_—Sí. —asintió con una sonrisa._

_Estaba sumamente cansada, y eso que no había llegado al orgasmo, pero no por ello no había disfrutado._

_— ¿Q-Qué debemos hacer ahora?_

_—No lo sé, estoy cansada. —susurró, apegándose a su pecho, pero sin intenciones de dormir._

_— ¿Te gustó?_

_—Mjm, —asintió— ¿y a ti?_

_—Sí…_

_— ¿Así se hacen los bebés? —se animó a preguntar._

_Abrió los ojos como platos._

_¿Y si quedaba embarazada?_

_—I-InuYasha, y-yo…—musitó alzando la vista para verlo. —sí, p-pero, ¿y si quedo embarazada?_

_— ¿Es malo?_

_Ella se quedó callada._

_¿Qué si era malo? En realidad no estaba segura._

_— ¿P-Podríamos hablarlo luego? —preguntó sonrojada, recordando la situación y queriendo disfrutarla._

_Él no contestó, lo que interpretó como un sí, así que se decidió a relajarse entre sus brazos._

_Tal vez luego debería comprar unas pastillas anticonceptivas, ¿no?_

**Fin**

**N/A:** Se supone que debía ser un Lemon lo más realista posible, ubicado luego del primer beso, ¿Qué les ha parecido?

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
